falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Walrus king
i'm back hey guys, got out the joint today. looks like a lot has been added since i've been gone, which i kinda figured, and i'm glad to see both my old friends are still here and that we have new users, not crazy about the new layout, but i'll figure it out Not a Porpise (talk) 01:20, May 8, 2019 (UTC) is the discord everyone is mentioning "discordapp"? or do we have a chat function i'm just not finding? Not a Porpise (talk) 01:47, May 8, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, it's the Discord app. It's way easier than the old chat function. It's great to see you're back, so much has happened since you were gone! MongoosePirate (talk) 02:24, May 8, 2019 (UTC) how about the link, or the group title, or a friend id or something, i have no idea how to navigate it Not a Porpise (talk) 02:26, May 8, 2019 (UTC) Here’s the link. Hope this is easier. MongoosePirate (talk) 02:56, May 8, 2019 (UTC) Welcome back!--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 02:59, May 8, 2019 (UTC) Hey, I noticed your concerns about my work, so I have come to provide an explanation. #Jeffery Morrison is a U.S Army officer but was on vacation to Ireland when the Great War broke out. I have also edited the page to say he is fully ghoul. #The Regiment is not at war with the Clovermen. The Clovermen are just an insane, psychopathic, raider type group that want to brutally murder people in the most horrible ways possible. They basically the Irish equivalent to Caesar's Legion, just even less sane. And in case you're wondering, they worship the four-leaf clover. #The base in the US is thanks to some intact jetliners found by The Regiment around 4 years before Fallout 3. And fourth, you didn't ask about this but I thought I'd mention it anyway, Jason Valtierez, the new leader of The Regiment and the Fallout version of myself, is indeed immortal in some way. I haven't quite figured out how though, so give me some time. TheHighPaladin (talk) 20:16, August 4, 2019 (UTC) Hey, just want to say I love your 'The Block' article. It's a brilliant idea, and, if I'm honest, even with The Regiment, I wouldn't go anywhere near that place. TheHighPaladin (talk) 19:09, August 8, 2019 (UTC) Thank you, I will make sure to ask for permission before changing any other articles and will read the rules more clearly. Prison Years Prison years? TheHighPaladin (talk) 19:44, September 3, 2019 (UTC) my works while incarcerated Ooo so spooky (talk) 20:12, September 3, 2019 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to clarify. I replaced the airliners with destroyers because the more I looked at it. the stupider it sounded in my head. TheHighPaladin (talk) 19:53, September 27, 2019 (UTC) https://memory-gamma.fandom.com/wiki/Order_of_Interdimensional_Alliances There's a link at the bottom of the page. Click it. Then hopefully it will explain why the Regiment is international. I knew you wouldn't like it. Well, it's happened now. I ain't changing it. TheHighPaladin (talk) 06:05, September 28, 2019 (UTC) Ok, now you've got me. TheHighPaladin (talk) 06:52, September 28, 2019 (UTC) Actually, get rid of it. Gives me a few less thing to stress about, and allows me to make a fresh start. No hard feelings? TheHighPaladin (talk) 06:53, September 28, 2019 (UTC) Hi. I'm working on a wiki entry here, and was looking for help. My fallout 76 group and I have created a faction using the logic that fallout 4 never stated that the Minutemen were alone, or that they were the only chapter of their faction. The game merely says that the commonwealth minutemen rose to prominence in the defense of diamond city. It never says where these minutemen came from, or that they were the only group of minutemen. Our lore is that the commonwealth minutemen were formed in the battle of diamond city, just like the game says, but that the minutemen who formed it were a recon team from the rest of the minutemen. It basically uses a loophole, but makes a fun fan addition to the fallout universe. I'm currently trying to make it more lore friendly so it doesn't get taken down. Any help? If you want to look at it, it's called the Appalachia minutemen. Sorry for the confusion. The post was made recounting the actions of players in fallout 76. There are several player run factions calling themselves the names in question. They all dress, and act the part, so I adapted them into my fan lore. I'm using the logic that since players can join the Fallout 76 factions, they can rebuild themselves. And the brotherhood outcasts were a splinter group during our playthrough. They're different groups with the same name. I know it's confusing. Well, since the post was made, we have had an idea of where else to put our article. So, if it is too lore breaking, that's fine, we can put it elsewhere. Hey man, just wanted to know if all my articles have been deleted. Thanks. TheHighPaladin (talk) 11:19, December 27, 2019 (UTC) Could you delete it please? I want to make a fresh start. TheHighPaladin (talk) 18:24, December 27, 2019 (UTC) So...I was thinking of making a new faction, and I was thinking about where their main headquarters should be. Have you got any ideas? The rules are it needs to be next to the ocean, I'll explain why later, and it needs to be a major city. Also, it can't be one the West Coast. I was thinking about New Orleans since there was no page about it on the wiki, so I would have more creative control over it. Ok, scratch that. You got anything? Gotta remember to leave my signature! TheHighPaladin (talk) 23:43, January 1, 2020 (UTC) Panama City Ok, I've got it. Panama City. There's no article about it that I can find, and it's a waterfront city. It's perfect. TheHighPaladin (talk) 09:39, January 3, 2020 (UTC) Name? I can't think of what to call Panama City. I mean, I don't expect that, centuries after the bombs dropped, it's still going to be called Panama City. So what should I call it? TheHighPaladin (talk) 22:15, January 3, 2020 (UTC) Panama City, Florida. TheHighPaladin (talk) 23:20, January 3, 2020 (UTC) Hey, me again, could you delete New Panama? I need to actually think about what I want to do before I do it. TheHighPaladin (talk) 11:04, January 12, 2020 (UTC)